Forget-Me-Not
by lukabondevik
Summary: A curse has been bestowed upon the baby princess of Melody. Upon her nineteenth birthday, everyone will forget about her or her achievements
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Forget-Me-Not is Book 1 of the Melodic Curse Trilogy, Which centers around Melody and our favorite Melodic Fairy.** **Let's get started, Shall we?**

ɴɪɴᴇᴛᴇᴇɴ ʏᴇᴀʀs ᴀɢᴏ

King Oberon and Queen Lorelei of Melody were holding a baby shower for their firstborn child, a princess, the future crown princess, perhaps.

They wanted their child to be the best that there could be, and so they invited, three fairies, The fairies of blessing.

They were a legend in Melody, Three fairies that managed to achieve a form after Enchantix, Blessix, A form that allows fairies to bless whomever they want, but only if they are a baby. Blessix was a form that had been long forgotten until these three fairies achieved it, You achieve Blessix by sacrificing yourself to save an infant that comes from your family.

These three fairies were named Bling, Aressina and Lara, Those weren't their real names mind you.

But they were so ancient that no one knows, Although, Some have heard Bling and Aressina call their youngest, Lara by a different name, It started with an R, Although Bling and Aressina's real names hadn't slipped, Many still want to find out.

King Oberon stood up to start the ceremony as everyone invited was here.

King Oberon is our protagonist's father, He had silvery white hair, not from old age, He always had silvery white hair, He also had deep blue eyes.

The King glanced at his wife, The Queen, Queen Lorelei who stood up like her husband had.

Queen Lorelei is our protagonist's mother, The Queen had dark blue hair that almost looked like black and she had light blue eyes to match her hair.

As the couple stood, The three fairies of blessing bowed, preparing their blessings.

Bling, as her name suggested, was a glamorous fairy with bling-bling, lots of jewelry, With her color changing hair and clothes, She was a beauty to behold.

Aressina was unknown, She was the mysterious fairy of the three, with her dark hair and dark clothes, you would expect to see her at a funeral.

And next, was the youngest, Lara, Lara was the cheerful one, She was wearing a colorful dress that didn't change colors thankfully, It didn't clash with Lara's dark hair too.

King Oberon spoke up, "My beloved daughter is a princess, and since she is too young to have a princess ball, I thought, How about a princess baby shower!"

Nobles and Royals alike clapped, finding the small joke of the King of Melody amusing.

In the audience, The Queen of Solaria was there, Her husband couldn't come, Of course, King Radius was always busy, But Queen Luna came none the less, and she brought her one year and six months old daughter, Princess Stella, with her.

The Queen of Solaria briefly wondered if an alliance could form between Melody and Solaria if her daughter, Stella, Was friends with theirs.

Melody was the planet that everybody wanted to be allied with, Not only was Melody a beautiful planet with lots of soldiers, But Melody had a barrier surrounding the entire planet, That couldn't be broken, The barrier was powered by singing, And since Melody was the planet of music, The barrier would always stand. Melody was a good retreat place, enemies couldn't bother you there.

Queen Luna of Solaria could only hope, Maybe she should bring Stella to Melody often.

In another part of the melodian palace, The Queen of Andros, Queen Niobe was having similar thoughts as she placed her one year old daughter on the other side of her arms.

Princess Aisha was beautiful, possibly, She could also be the friend of the new princess of Melody, Making Andros and Melody allies.

Queen Niobe hoped that that would be true, Maybe Aisha could find solace in the newborn princess.

Magnethia and Alyssa, Both nobles of their family were chatting, They couldn't bring their children as they were way too young to bring, Tecna was only a month old and Flora was three months old.

Both weren't really interested in alliances since they weren't part of the royal families.

Moving on, The King and Queen of Domino, King Oritel and Queen Miriam were there. Their eldest child and daughter, Daphne, who was 18, was holding her baby sister, little eleven and a half month old Bloom.

Domino and Melody were allies already, Ever since Miriam was a little girl and played with Lorelei, Their planets had been strong allies.

They hoped to continue the alliance.

The blessing fairies stood up and started.

The first to bless was Bling.

"My blessing to this beloved princess is that she will be naturally curious, but also very intelligent." Bling said with a grin, smiling at the baby princess with bright blue eyes.

"My turn!" Aressina said next, standing in front of the baby princess.

"My blessing to the princess is simple, She will be determined and will speak her mind." Aressina said with a soft smile directed at the princess

Lara stepped forward and took a small breath, "I guess it's my turn now."

She breathed out and spoke, "My blessing is—"

She was interrupted by the door slamming open.

Bling and Aressina grabbed Lara's hand and yanked her behind then as a figure revealed herself.

She was beautiful, mind you. With her magenta and purplish hair she was a sight. She had eyes as deep as the oceans of Andros.

She was Varasha, A sorceress from Melody, And the first cruel queen.

"How dare you not invite me!" She cried out, "I am Varasha the powerful! The bane of thee!"

Varasha often spoke in olden words.

Queen Lorelei kneeled, "Varasha, Fifth Queen of Melody, Sorceress of curses and potions, forgive us!"

The King followed and so did the other nobles and royals

Varasha tutted, "Too late for that." She caught Lara's eyes and almost froze. But didn't.

Varasha's expression hardened and she started to chant out a spell.

"these blessings are weak, and I shall give mine,

even uninvited, I give a blessing in time,

but actions have consequences and blessings have a curse,

let's get started shall we? you wouldn't want to make this worse"

The Queen was almost crying, "Please Varasha! Don't! Not my child... Not my sweet little girl..."

Varasha ignore her and chose to continue the spell

"the blessing I give, to this poor child,

Princess of Melody, to be a wonderful sight,

fearless and brave, but not all is without cost,

consequences for a blessing, how much more can you take before you lose it all?"

The King hesitated, "That is a good blessing, You can stop now Varasha." He spoke, holding his crying wife

"And so I curse this lovely child,

to be forgotten, out of mind,

and as the clock ticks twelve in her nineteenth birthday,

she will never be reminisced and will be a forgotten memory as of that day"

The Queen was weeping now.

"true love's kiss can break it." The King muttered to himself

"I bid you farewell, a warning, to say,

the curse is inevitable, wouldn't you say?

the Princess forgotten, as lovely and brave she is,

'tis this spell cannot be broken by just true love's kiss"

The King's eyes widened.

"NOOO!!!" He shouted as Varasha disappeared

The weeping Queen looked pleadingly at the blessing fairies, "please, help her." she whispered

Bling sighed, "Your highness, we cannot break the spell, and we can only bless her once."

"my bless hasn't been used." came Lara's meek reply

"You have to use it as a spell now, to influence the curse." Aressina said.

Lara nodded, determined as she started chanting a spell

"It's true, my blessing cannot remove her curse,

But I can help, even a little, not make it worse,

She will grow to be a powerful fairy,

One far powerful than any other anyone has seen"

The King smiled with hope.

"I can soften the blow

if you would allow

Change her fate

For the princess's sake"

The King and Queen of Melody nodded when Lara looked at them

"Melody will never forget her,

curse or not, Melody is where she will truly be remembered,

Although I warn, She is in grave danger, as we speak

Hide her, or fear losing her to monsters who keep"

They smiled as Lara finished her spell.

"I know where to hide her." Queen Lorelei spoke as she phoned her sister.

Hours later, The Princess of Melody was in the arms of the Queen's sister, Her aunt and her aunt's husband, Her uncle, A music artist.

A year after that, A new princess had been born, and they invited Varasha too, who thankfully, didn't curse their second child.

Their first child however, had grown.

Living with her aunt and uncle, but calling them her mother and father was good for her, She was one years old now.

Her parents were named Oberon Medley and Lorelei Medley.

Her aunt and uncle were named Matlin Harper and Ho-Boe Harper.

Her younger sister was named Galatea Medley.

Her name was Musa Medley, Or as she grew up knowing. Musa Harper.

 **How'd you guys like it? Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 1 - Princess at Alfea

**I'm back guys, And the official schedule for Forget-Me-Not is every Wednesday and Sunday's if it's ready.** **let's start!**

...ɴᴏᴡ...

At the Winx Club's dormitory in Alfea, Musa Harper was in the living room.

Her nineteenth birthday was a week away and she couldn't wait, All her friends had already finished celebrating their birthdays and she was the last, Which annoyed her to death.

Galatea, Their kingdom's princess, Well, Crown Princess next year, Anyways, Galatea had been excited for Musa's birthday, Saying that it would be the best.

But honestly, Musa didn't even know if she was celebrating. Her dad would never come and her mom was dead.

"Musa!" Came a voice behind her as the door opened and there stood Musa's best friend and roommate, Tecna of Zenith.

"Tec!" Came Musa's reply, smiling ear to ear as she embraced the purple haired technology fairy.

"Why so glum Musa? Your birthday is in a week" Tecna asked

"It's just..." Musa sighed, "My dad can't come and—" She stopped all of the sudden as she felt...chilly all of the sudden

"Musa?" Tecna asked in confusion, worried for her best friend, who seemed lost in her head

"Musa!?" She repeated, but the blue haired music fairy didn't respond.

Musa was in another place entirely, a dream, or a vision.

It was so silent that Musa felt herself weakening.

"W-Who's there?" She asked, her voice wavering, echoing at the seemingly empty and silent place

"One week princess" Came a woman's voice, a voice that was... peculiarly familiar to Musa, as if she had heard that voice before... but somehow couldn't remember

The voice was so...familiar... it honestly terrified her

"One week, and my curse will succeed!" Came the voice again, cackling came soon after, giving Musa chills

Musa froze, "W-What do you mean!?" She demanded, looking around. Not even noticing that the voice had called her a princess.

"Soon." It only replied, the voice as cold as ice

"Musa!" Tecna cried out, hugging the blue haired fairy when she had noticed that she had became conscious again

"Tecna, I'm fine!" Musa said, hugging her back, as if to reassure her best friend

"I was so worried! You wouldn't respond to anything I said!" Tecna rambled on.

Musa simply smiled, "Love ya too Tec"

Tecna shut her mouth, "Don't make me worried so much, I'll sic Stella and Aisha on you." She muttered with a slight roll of her eyes

Musa rolled her eyes, "Like they could do anything." she said, but truth be said, she was terrified of the oldest duo in their little group.

Stella was the oldest, and while she may act like the youngest at times, She was very protective of her members, mostly whenever they would get hurt.

Aisha was the second oldest, born merely six months after Stella, She would act like the oldest, and that it why Aisha and Stella fight so much, Unlike Stella who hides her concern for the younger members often, Aisha is open with her concern and feelings.

Musa smiled, "Tecna, Come on, We need to go, We're meeting with Princess Galatea and Princess Kiera" She said, standing up and dusting herself, with a wave of her hands, she changed her and Tecna's clothes.

Musa was wearing a black t-shirt that had a capital letter M in it in violet, Musa had also chosen to wear a denim jacket, her t-shirt was kind of short and was mid-way her stomach, kinda like a crop top, she also had black jeans that had purple and red markings in it that strangled resembled musical notes. She was wearing a pair of running shoes and had decided to take a cap with her, Musa had also decided to wear her hair down, and simply curled them. Musa also had a necklace with a treble clef symbol on it, she also wore a bracelet with different musical notes.

Tecna was wearing a white comfortable woolen shirt that reached her belly button, it had a pi symbol on it, she was wearing denim leggings that reached up to her feet that had rips in them, she had gray running shoes on, Tecna also chose to wear a long gray comfy jacket that reached just below her knees, Tecna had a hair clip in her hair similar to the one in her Enchantix, She also had a necklace with her name in cursive on it and a bracelet with the letters in the world Winx Club.

...M A G I X...

At Magix, Musa and Tecna were waiting on a café.

Musa sighed, looking up from her phone, "Just texted Galatea, She said that she and her friend, the other princess, Kiera will be here soon." She said

"That's good." Tecna replied with a slight roll of her eyes. It wasn't a secret that Galatea and Musa were close friends.

Princess Keira was a mystery, Tecna knew she was Princess Galatea's room mate but little was know of the princess.

The door swung open and in came two white-haired pale princesses.

Princess Galatea of Melody and Princess Kiera of Titania.

The Princess of Melody, Galatea, had chosen to wear a blue button-down top and a short black mini skirt. Underneath the mini skirt, Galatea had put on black stockings that covered most of her legs and black doll shoes. Galatea's silvery white hair was down in beach waves and she had forgone her princess tiara for a black sun hat with a blue ribbon on it. She had also chosen to wear a charm bracelet with several musical notes. She also had a black bag slung at her side.

The Princess of Titania, Kiera, had chosen to wear simple clothes, a black T-shirt and white and gray striped leggings. the t-shirt had a stylized and calligraphic writing on it that said 'Royalty', Kiera had chosen to wear sunglasses and had her platinum blonde hair in a braid, She had a necklace with a heart on it and was wearing doll shoes that were gray.

Musa and Tecna stood up.

"Princess Galatea and Princess Kiera!," Musa greeted with a slightly exaggerated curtsy while Tecna tried for a simple one, "We were wondering if you were ever going to come."

Galatea grinned at Musa, "We were running a bit late because Kiera couldn't find her eyeliner."

The mentioned princess scoffed, "Oh please. You couldn't find your blush-on!"

Tecna sighed, "Let's get to business shall we?"

Galatea nodded as she and Kiera sat down.

"Musa, Tecna, We wanted to meet with you because we need your help." Galatea said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked the obviously distressed princess.

"The Curse of Melody." Galatea murmured. Which gained her a scandalous gasp from Tecna.

"The Legendary Curse of Melody!" Tecna murmured, exchanging glances with Musa. "The eldest daughter of Queen Lorelei and King Oberon was cursed as an infant and was never seen again." She said

Musa furrowed her eyebrows. "What do we have anything to do with this?" She asked.

Kiera rolled her eyes, "Gal and I were searching for the princess and she's in Alfea, we need your help to find her." She said.

Musa and Tecna exchanged glances, "We're in."

Galatea gave them a bright smile, "Great! We start tomorrow!"

The four girls stood up and exited the café

two were princesses out in open

one was a hidden one

and the other related.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, The next one will be longer, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Princess Found?

Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of... Forget-Me-Not!.

Let's get on with the chapter!

...4 days later, 2 days before Musa's birthday...

Four days.

It had been four freaking days.

Four days since that day at the café.

Four days since Musa, Tecna, Kiera and Galatea searched for the long lost princess of Melody, Galatea's older lost sister.

Four days.

Four days had passed and yet they still haven't found anything. It was depressing.

Of course, They searched for Melodian fairies that were eighteen years old and would have a birthday this year.

The list wasn't that long, but still, long none the less, and Musa was among that list.

There were fifteen girls in that list and they had visited twelve girls in that list, they weren't finished yet.

The first of the day they visited was Primrose Helene Lanchard.

She was melodian, She was eighteen and was turning nineteen in two weeks, basically a perfect candidate.

Galatea knocked on the door with a bright smile and a pink haired and purple eyed girl opened it.

Galatea's grin was still there as she held out her hand, "Hi! I'm Princess Galatea of Melody, These are my friends, Princess Kiera of Titania," Kiera waved at the girl, focusing on her spell, "Guardian Fairy Musa of Melody," Musa smiled warmly at the fairy, It was getting tired being referred to as Guardian Fairy, "and Guardian Fairy Tecna of Zenith!" Galatea finished as Tecna gave a small nod to the probably confused melodic fairy

The pink-haired fairy bowed down, "Yes, I know who you are," Her eyes turned to Musa and Tecna, "especially you two," She said with suspicion as to why they were here

Musa opted for a warm smile, 'Try not to scare her off' She thought, glaring daggers at the girl in her mind, She was insinuating something...

"Hi!" Musa tried to sound upbeat and peppy, "Not to be rude, but are you, uh, Primrose Helene Lanchard?" She asked

Pink haired girl glared, "It's just Prim or Rose thank you very much," She huffed, "And yes, It is I, Prim OR Rose Helene Lanchard." She said with her held up high, "What's it to you?" She questioned, so unlike the timid girl from earlier

Musa decided that she did not like this girl. Nope, Not at all.

Tecna decided to intervene, just to make sure Musa didn't kill the girl.

"Well, We kind of need to ask questions about life on Melody, We," She said, gesturing to their ragtag team of two princesses and two guardian fairies, "were in charge of that for a group project of four, Galatea and Musa couldn't give their input of course, So we decided to ask other melodian fairies," Tecna gave a convincing smile.

That had been their cover story for the whole time they were trying to find the Princess. It had worked like a charm for them

And with those words, her personality became a sudden 360.

"Oh, really!" She said, voice cheery and bright and obviously fake, as if she had eaten sugar cubes like crazy, "I would looove for my input to be there!" She grinned at them, "come in, come in!" she said, welcoming them in.

Musa's jaw dropped.

"Musa," Tecna furiously whispered, "Do not kill her. I know you want to, But no!"

Musa frowned, "She's insane" She grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Behind her, Kiera chuckled, "I know, but she may be the princess, I just need to check."

Galatea had told her that in the royal family of Melody, the power is hidden deep inside of them. There was a trigger for it of course.

Melody.

Prim sat down on the couch, brushing her bubblegum pink hair and gestured for them to sit.

Tecna made a pen and a notepad appear to make it seem like they were really making a group project.

"I'm ready!" Prim's shrill voice said with a grin, her smile ready.

Musa rolled her eyes with a small sigh, "Hey Prim, Galatea and I are going to ask you a few questions about Melody, Okay?" She said as Kiera closed her eyes and concentrated

Prim nodded with a huge grin.

Galatea tried for a smile, This was possibly her older sister.

Musa began speaking again, "Okay, first question, How was your childhood on Melody?"

Prim smiled, "My life was fine, My parents and I lived at this house in the middle of the city, It was pretty normal!"

Kiera narrowed her eyes slightly, She wasn't detecting something in the room a the thought of Melody.

Prim continued, "My parents were wonderful singers, and they passed down their talent to me!" She said thinking about her life on Melody, where she had had a lot of friends

Tecna scribbled away, writing down whatever the girl said.

Kiera sighed, maybe it would be better if the trigger was better.

Musa glanced at Kiera, as if to ask, 'Is it her?'

Kiera shook her head and Musa sighed.

Galatea spoke next, "That's great! How about the next question,"

Prim waited eagerly for the musical princess to speak, "I'm ready!"

Galatea cleared her throat, "Do you miss Melody?" She asked.

Prim froze for a bit.

"Of course," She whispered with a small smile, "Of course I miss it, I miss my ma and pa, I miss my sister and my friends, I miss how every morning I would collect bread from the man across the street, I miss the mall there, I miss the harmonic tune in the wind, I just, I miss it."

Galatea and Musa awwed, it was kinda sad.

Kiera grinned, That was a big enough to trigger the power. She exchange eye contact with Tecna and started the scan.

Tecna wrote down everything, word by word by word.

Kiera frowned, It wasn't her, There was no trigger in her heart,

She coughed, Musa and Galatea had glanced at her, asking if it was her.

She shook her head subtly.

Tecna sighed, "Thank you for your input Prim, But we have to go," She said standing up, the other girls followed her lead.

Prim frowned, "Alright..." She said sadly

The four girls exited the dork and sighed

"Thank god it wasn't her." Musa muttered, "I hate her, she's annoying and stuff"

Galatea raised an eyebrow, "and stuff?"

Musa threw up her hands, "Oh whatever, let's just forget about it and go, Tec, who's the next girl in the list?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Calliope Ariene Martins." Tecna said, "She's five dorms away, come on!"

The four girls ran towards the dorm and when they arrived, Kiera spoke,

"When we come in, Just say the last question and make it easier for us."

Musa and Galatea nodded.

They knocked and a dark blue haired and green eyed fairy answered

Galatea tried to speak up, "Hi! I'm—" But she was interrupted

"I know, Princesses Galatea and Kiera and Musa and Tecna from the Winx," She said with a warm smile, "I'm Calliope by the way, come in."

"I like her," Musa whispered to Tecna, who rolled her eyes

Calliope sat down, "Nadia told me about what this was about."

Nadia was one of the girls that they had met before, She must have told Calliope.

Musa smiled, "Yes, well, we only have one question for you."

Kiera subtly concentrated, waiting for it.

Tecna summoned her pen and pad as they glanced at Galatea.

Galatea tried to be cheery, "Yes, Musa is right, Well, Do you miss Melody?"

Calliope choked, "Melody, Oh, I love Melody! It's my home of course I miss it! Nadia and I used to play pranks at that couple with a two daughters at the street across from the baker, It was fun! Melody was a place were I felt like a truly belonged, It was home not just for my childhood and-and"

She was choking on her words now, but Kiera felt nothing, She wasn't the right one.

Musa and Galatea patted her back as Tecna wrote, "It's all right," She said.

Calliope smiled at them, "Was, was that okay for your project?" She asked

Musa nodded, "Of course, we should go now,"

Calliope absently nodded.

As they exited Kiera said, "It's not her, We only have one left. but that's not counting Musa."

Musa rolled her eyes, "It's probably the last one." She said

The last one had a dorm right next to the Winx.

Galatea knocked.

A girl that answered had bright blue hair and eyes.

Galatea grinned, "We need your input for a project," She said

Blue hair and eyes nodded and let them in, "I'm Aquila by the way," She said

Musa smiled at Aquila as Tecna and Kiera prepared themselves

Galatea spoke again, "We just need to ask you a question, Musa, take the wheel on this one."

Musa nodded, "Do you miss Melody?" She asked

Aquila nodded, "well, yes of course, I miss it, I mean, my mom died there and my dad stopped playing music after, but, it's still my home and-"

Musa started thinking about Melody, Aquila described something that was just like hers, She truly did miss her mother, and in a way, they were similar...

Kiera's eyes widened as she suddenly cried out, "It's her!"

And that is the end of the chapter, hope that you guys enjoyed!


End file.
